What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/Gumazing Enterprises
1967-1970 Nicknames: "Gumazing Gum Girl", "Raising eyelids" Logo: A pink circle appears on a dark blue (or sky blue) background, surrounded a circle by the words "GUMAZING ENTERPRISES", with a Dell copyright notice underneath, and inside the pink circle is a white circle with Gum Girl (her real name is Gabby Gomez). She "blinks" her eyes. Variants: * Sometimes, the opening logo fades to the opening credits. * At the end of the 2013 Disney Channel Xfinity On-Demand airing of the 1960 Gumazing Gum Girl! television series, the closing logo fades to the Disney logo. FX/SFX: The raising eyelids. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on earlier Gum Girl TV shows, specifically on The Gumazing Gum Girl! and Ninja-Rina. 1970-1978 Nicknames: "Gumazing Gum Girl II", "The Logo of the Water", "Stretches" Logo: On a black background, we see a pink circle with Gum Girl inside the purple circle as in the first logo. The words "GUMAZING ENTERPRISES" surround the circle, and Gum Girl does some stretches. Variants: * On the logo's 1970 debut in The Malik and Maria Show pilot episode, it begins with water drops on a black background, and a big drop falls down on the screen, transforming into the finished logo seen above. The standard version was introduced in the rest of The Malik and Maria Show episodes, and ended in 1972. * Sometimes, the logo has a dark blue background and light blue circle. FX/SFX: The "water drop" and the stretches sequence (sometimes the "water drop" effects are edited out of the later variant). None for the closing variant. Music/Sounds: On the short "standard" version, just instrumental sounds while Gum Girl is doing stretches leading to a short fanfare in the short logo, all composed by Eric Rogers. On The Malik and Maria Show ''pilot, we hear dramatic "ping" sound as the water drops, followed by the announcer who says (when the logo forms) "The Gumazing Gum Girl presents...", and, finally, (on the title screen) "Malik and Maria". On the closing variant, it uses the closing theme of the show. Availability: Rare. Can be only seen on ''The Malik and Maria Show and Sol Azteca. 1977 Nicknames: "Gumazing Gum Girl III", "That's Me!", "The Gumazing Fantasy Logo" Logo: On a blue background we see a blue circle with a gold circle outline around it. We then see Gum Girl saying "That's me!". Then she holds a pink paper, revealing a title screen that says "The Gumazing Fantasy", in a red font. Variant: There is a closing variant in which "That's me!" and the title screen were cut out; instead, the logo freezes and fades away. It was seen at the end of The Gumazing Fantasy. FX/SFX: Gum Girl appearing, and the title screen revealing. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the film, as an announcer says "The Gumazing Gum Girl... presents The Gumazing Fantasy." After the announcer says Gum Girl's name, she says "That's Me". On the closing variant, it's the closing theme on the film. Availability: Rare. Only seen on The Gumazing Fantasy. 2003-2013 Nicknames: "The Jaguar" Logo: First, we see a jaguar on a DreamWorks-ish sky background. A Luchador Bear starts walking to the right side. He then walks in the center. As this happens, the words "Gumazing Enterprises" fades in below. The jaguar smiles happily. He looks down and watches his pixie dust sparkling. He looks back up and blinks a bit as the logo is complete. Variants: * On the logo's 2003 debut in Gum Girl: The Enchanted Kingdom (40th anniversary Gumazing Gum Girl film), a flash of light emerges from the black background and screens showing clips from the Gumazing Gum Girl shows and movies (in order: the 1967 Gumazing Gum Girl! intro, Ninja-Rina and her mom flying on a biplane in the 1969 Ninja-Rina episode "Knight Time", the wind scene from The Gumazing Fantasy, the ink and paint scene from Who Censored Gum Girl, the nightmare scene from Gabby and Rico, Gum Girl's arm stretch from A Gum Girl Movie, Mrs. Gomez and Los Gatitos from The Marvelous Mrs. Gomez, Ms. Smoot battling Diablo Man in Smoot, Yee arresting Spotty in Officer Yee, and Stage Mom and Lou from Stage Mom) fly toward us. When the last circle flies at us, it collapses into the logo, in which animates normally with the words "40th Year Anniversary" on it. FX/SFX: Nice 2D animation. Music/Sounds: Child-like tune. Music/Sounds/Variants: * In the logo's debut in Gum Girl: The Enchanted Kingdom, the music was extended. Availability: Very common. 2013-2020 Nickname: "Gabby the Camerawoman" Logo: We zoom out of a motion picture camera lens with lasers flying about. The camera is being operated by Gabby Gomez herself (laughing) seated on a large crane extended way up into the sky. As the crane moves away from us and Gabby and the crane go into silhouette, a laser writes the text "Gumazing" as the word "ENTERPRISES" in bright metallic letters spaced to fit the width of "GUMAZING", zooms and turns to settle below. When the logo is formed, suddenly the crane takes a hard drop, notably startling Gabby. "Sorry!" is heard from Natalie Gooch offscreen, followed by Gabby whispering "Hmmm. Sheesh." Variant: There is a version without the crane-drop gag. Closing Variant: The superimposed closing variant features a silhouette of the logo on a black background. FX/SFX: Excellent CGI effects. Music/Sounds: A majestic orchestral movie score with crickets chirping at the end. Gabby's laugh is also heard when she appears. Music/Sounds Variants: * There is a version without "Sorry". This was seen on Ravi and the Secret of the Jade Jaguar. * An Extremely Ninja-Rina Movie only had the sounds and not the music. Availability: Common. The version of the logo with the crane-drop gag was seen on the Gum Girl films, except for Gum Girl: The Nightmare at the School Dance, Sol Azteca 2: Where's my Tacos, and Gum Girl: The Sweet Factory, in which, have no crane-drop gag. Scare Factor: None, unless the "crane-drop" gag startles you. Other than that, this is a brilliantly produced and entertaining logo.